Le monde pleure mais gardez le sourire!
by kitty-kyu
Summary: CRY LOVE [mais j'ai changé le titre]!la fille de Heero et Duo ainsi que celle de Quatre et Trowa ont disparus![Hommage à Nathalie et Stacy]. Votre avis s'il vous plait éè pour savoir si j'continue ou po? CHAPITRE 2 EN LIGNE
1. La disparition

_**Auteur:**_ Kitty-kyu

_**Béta:**_ Nini mousse

_**Disclaimer:**_ Eux ne m'aprtiennent pas mais les gosses oui! hin hin hin! --- Rire sadique)

_**Couple:**_ Désolé, pas d'originalité c'est encore du 1x2 et 3x4 mais avouez que ce sont les plus choupi quand même?

_**Notes:**_ Voila, je sais pas en France si c'est le cas (Quoi que non avec la coupe du monde... Roooh c'est mon paays aussi mais bon! C'est abusé au journal télé!Soit...) mais en Belgique,on allume laTV et parle encore de Staicy et Nathalie,les gamines qui avaient disparus mais qu'on a malheureusement retrouvé dans les pires conditions...Enfin vous êtes tous au courant quoi! J'ai voulus faire une fic sur ce genre de tragédies en pouvant montrer ce qu'on pu ressentir les parents quand ils ont appris la dispariton de leurs enfants (Du mieux que j'ai pu, je sais bien que c'est impossible à decrire quand on l'a pas vecus!). ça choque peut-être que j'utilise cet évenement pour en faire une fic mais c'est pas de ma faute si l'homme commet des actes inhumains! (Quoi que même les animaux ne font pas ça entre eux --"... J'ai jamais entendu parler de crapeau qui viole un têtard!). Soit je suis pas ici pour passer un coup de gueule mais pour faire lirema fic XD!

_Duo: ouais parce que là tu traine!_

Oh ça va, c'est important.

_Trowa:Pour toi peut-être!_

Heu...Pas tant que ça mais même! Rooh puis Mer...

_Quatre: HumHum!_

... Flute! (pffff) En tous cas dedans (La fic)les hommes savent avoir des enfants... Vive les progrets de la science ;-)

_Wufei: Bon tu l'as fais lire cette histoire?_

Ouiii roooooh! M'enervent ceux là ... Heero le dernier mot?

_Heero: Hn_

**Chapitre1: La disparition **

C'était une journée ensoleillée, parfaite pour emmener les enfants au parc d'attractions.

-Papou ! Papou ! On va à Walibi aujourd'hui ?

La fillette sautait sur place devant la voiture. Elle avait les yeux de "sa mère", vifs et d'une belle couleur mauve tirant sur le bleu. Elle portait un chapeau rouge foncé pour protéger sa petite tête ronde du soleil. Ses cheveux bruns foncés et courts,avec quelques mêches dorées aux rayons du soleil, dépassaient le long de sa nuque et de sa tempe laissant voir ses oreilles comme une petite elfe… Ou un sale petit troll, ça dépendait de son humeur ! Les pointes de ses fins cheveux finissaient légèrement en boucles. Elle était toute mignonne dans sa salopette bleue ciel avec un t-shirt rouge en-dessous. Son père la prit dans ses bras et porta la fille de 5 ans vers la voiture.

-Oui, c'était une surprise comment tu le sais ma puce ?

-C'est moman qui m'a dit !

Le japonais jeta un regard de reproche à son mari qui pourtant avait promis de ne rien dire.

-Elle ne voulait pas s'habiller… Il faillait bien lui donner une raison ? sourit l'américain d'un air coupable.

La petite famille monta dans la voiture en route vers le parc d'attractions pour rejoindre un autre couple d'amis. Le long du trajet la gamine chantait des chansons qu'elle avait apprises en maternelle sous le sourire de ses parents. Ceux-ci étaient des hommes. Ce n'était pas un tabou pour eux, ni pour l'enfant qui était aussi heureuse que si ses parents étaient un couple hétéro. Ils arrivèrent au parking du parc et garèrent la voiture non loin de l'entrée.

Le natté prit sa fille dans ses bras mais la laissa partir quand celle-ci vit une amie courir vers eux. La petite brune courut aussi vers son ainée de 2 ans. Elle était d'une demi tête plus grande que la cadette qui était déjà une des plus grandes de sa classe. Cette amie, qui s'amusait à dire qu'elles étaient cousines, avait de longs cheveux si clairs qu'on en confondait le blond avec le blanc. Son teint etait pâle et ses yeux émeraudes étincelant semblaient être deux rayons impossibles à ne pas remarquer, sa fine robe brune aux bretelles noires volait derriere elle. Elle s'arrêta net devant la plus petite et elles se serrèrent maladroitement dans les bras.

Très vite, les deux parents de la fillette blonde firent leur apparition.

-Salut les gars! -

-Hey, salut les amoureux ! s'exclama l'américain en lâchant du regard les deux gamines qui étaient si attendrissantes pour serrer dans ses bras son meilleur ami et son conjoint.

Celui à la mèche laissa les deux amis s'échanger des paroles chaleureuses pour rejoindre l'ex soldat parfait qui rangeait les jouets de sa fille.

-Salut Heero.

-Ah Trowa ! Ça va ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant. Ils allèrent rejoindre Quatre et Duo.

Les fillettes marchaient devant eux, la plus jeune sautillant de bonheur et tenant le bout de la robe de "sa cousine". Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait imaginer la petite blonde n'était pas née de deux parents hommes. Son vrai père était Quatre qui avant sa naissance avait épousé une belle femme lors d'un mariage forcé. Celle-ci mourut en donnant vit à l'enfant du blond qui ensuite se rendit compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour un de ses meilleurs ami. Ils se mirent ensemble, Trowa promettant d'élever la fille de l'homme qu'il aimait comme la sienne. La mère de la fillette n'était pas mise de coté, bien au contraire, son portrait encadré était posé sur quelques meubles de la maison et de bons souvenirs en sa présence et sa vie étaient contés à l'enfant chaque soir.

-Kelly ! Albane ! Ne vous éloignez pas, revenez ici ! ordonna Heero à la blonde et la brune.

-Oui!

Elles revinrent vers leurs parents. Albane se réfugia dans les bras de Duo et Kelly prit la main de Quatre pendant que les deux autres donnaient les tickets d'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, comme les filles étaient trop petites pour certaines attractions, ils allèrent à la terrasse d'un café avant d'aller au coin réservé aux enfants de leur âge.

-Papou ! J'veux une glace !

-Chéri, va leur acheter une glace, ordonna Heero au natté.

-Hey ! Pourquoi moi ? J'suis bien là !

-Momaaaaan, bouda Albane en tirant sur le t-shirt de celui-ci.

Duo se pencha sur sa fille et lui chuchota à l'oreille d'un air de confidence.

-Si tu embêtes papa pour qu'il y aille, je te promet de t'acheter une peluche tout à l'heure…

-Duo!

-C'est vrai ? demanda la fillette plein d'étoiles dans les yeux en mode chibi.

-Hm hm ! sourit-t-il en hochant la tête.

-Papou j'peux avoir une glace? Papou j'peux avoir une glace? Papou j'peux avoir une glace? Papou…

-C'est bon, j'y vais ! J'en prends une pour toi Kelly ?

-Vi s'il te plait Hee-chaaaaaaan.

-Moi 'veux triple choco ! sourit la brune en se tournant vers son père, à genoux sur sa chaise.

-Tu ressembles bien à ta mère, toi!

-Hihi ! sourit Duo en même temps que sa fille qu'il prit dans ses bras d'un air possessif.

Le japonais sourit et se tourna vers Kelly.

-J'veux citron fraise moi, sourit-elle, acoudée de tout son poids sur la table en se tortillant d'impatience.

-Hn.

Kelly vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Trowa pendant que Duo et Quatre parlaient de leurs dernières vacances. Heero revint avec ce que les gamines avaient demandé. Comme d'habitude, Albane se retrouva avec une moustache de chocolat, ses doigts plein de glace et son menton… N'en parlons pas… Duo attendit qu'elle ai fini pour nettoyer sa petite bouille. Kelly n'était pas plus propre, mais au moins le citron et la fraise tachaient moins que le chocolat… Après cette petite dégustation, ils emmenèrent les filles au parc des moins de 10 ans. Aprés avoir été sur les chevaux de bois, les montagnes russes miniatures et les coccinelles sur roues, les fillettes s'abandonnèrent à la balançoire dans un petit parc simple. Les parents s'installèrent sur un banc en gardant un oeil sur leurs enfants.

-Quatre et moi on va chercher à boire. On vous prend quelque chose?

-Oui, ramènes-moi une boisson fraiche, ce que tu veux j'm'en fiche, dit Heero

-Un coca.

-Ok !

Les deux adultes s'éloignèrent à la recherche d'un distributeur.

Les moins bavards regardèrent les deux "femmes" de leur vie jouer avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je crois que j'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir… avoua Trowa en comblant le silence.

-Hn… Tu n'a pas songé à avoir un enfant de Quatre et toi?

-Quatre ne veux pas… C'est pas le genre d'expérience qu'il souhaite subir.

Tous les deux rirent légèrement quand quelqu'un les interrompit.

-Yui ? Barton ? Ça va vous deux ?

-Tiens Wufei ! Que fais -u ici ?

-Salut Wufei! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as plus vu, dit Trowa en se penchant pour mieux le voir.

-Je suis resté en Chine un bon moment. Je suis venu acompagner Sally…

Quand on parle du loup, celle-ci se montra resplendissante dans sa robe d'été où au niveau du ventre on pouvait voir une bosse.

-Salut les gars !

-'jour Sally, dit Heero

-Félicitations, c'est depuis quand ?

-Ça va faire 5 mois, sourit fièrement le chinois.

-Hey c'est pas toi qui le porte! lui lança Sally en lui donnant un coup de coude. 5 mois et 3 semaines!

-Tu nous l'avais pas dit… pourtant il y a 5 mois…

-Je sais, mais je n'étais pas au courant moi même, marmonna Wufei entre ses dents.

Sally soupira en posant d'un geste las les mains sur les hanches et fit un grand sourire en voyant revenir Duo et Quatre.

-Wouahawou ! Sally t'es sexy !

-Merci Duo --"

-Salut Wufy !

-Bonjour! dit Quatre. Sally, t'es enceinte ?

-Oui ! 5 mois et 3 semaines !

-Mes félicitations !

-Merci bien…

-Heero ? Où sont les gamines ? demanda son mari en lui tendant une canette.

Le japonais sursauta à cette question… Pas beaucoup, ça ne se voyait pas en fait mais il était surpris… En effet, pendant qu'ils parlaient, ils avaient totalement oublié de surveiller les fillettes.

-Elles se sont sûrement éloignées mais pas bien loin.

-Oh! Alors, qu'est ce qu'elles deviennent les p'tites princesses? demanda Sally qui décidement les adorait.

-Elles sont lâchements abandonnées par leurs gardes du corp. plaisanta Duo en lançant un regard aux deux bruns.

-Je vais les chercher… dit Quatre en partant.

-Alors Fei fei quoi de neuf?

-C'est Wufei Maxwell!

-Oh tu sais, aprés toutes ces années je le sais bien mais avoue que t'aime ça quand j'te donne ces surnoms ? Hein Wufy ?

-…

-T'inquiètes quand t'es pas là j'te remplace, avoua Sally amusée.

-Très bien , il faut.

-C'est bon ça va ooooooh, rala le chinois.

Duo et Sally rirent tandis que les deux glaçons… Ou plutôt ex-glaçons car l'amour les avait bien décoincé… Sourirent.

-J'les trouve pas ! dit le blond en revenant auprès d'eux une pointe de panique dans sa voix.

-Quoi ? dit Duo même si il avait très bien compris malheureusement.

-Si on s'y met tous pour les chercher on les retrouvera bien, dit Wufei en s'éloignant.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté pour retrouver les enfants. Les minutes passaient et la crainte augmentait. Ils finirent par demander aux gens s'ils n'avaient pas vu deux petites filles entre 5 et 7 ans dont l'une blonde en robe brune et l'autre plus petite, brune en jeans avec un petit chapeau rouge, mais il n'eurent pas vraiment de réponses.

Duo croisa Trowa dans un tournant.

-Alors ?

-Rien.

-Roh, c'est pas vrai !

-T'inquiètes pas… elles n'ont pas pu aller bien loin… Et puis il y a des agents de sécurité ici, s'ils voient deux enfants toutes seules…

-Et c'est comme ça qu'on risque de nous retirer leur garde !

-T'exagères Duo.

-Excusez-moi… Vous cherchez deux petites filles ? Une blonde et une brune avec un chapeau rouge ? demanda poliment une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années . Elle était avec une jeune femme d'à peu près le même âge que les parents.

-Heu… Oui ! Vous les avez vu ? s'exclama le natté.

-Oui, ma fille et moi passions près du parc là-bas quand nous avons vu un homme vêtu d'un long manteau kaki parler à ces deux petites filles qu'on avait trouvé bien mignonnes. Il les a emmené avec lui. Nous pensions que c'était leur père… Mais…C'est peut-être un ami à vous? Grand, blanc, châtain avec une barbe de quelque jours…

-Nan ! Oh mon Dieu, c'est pas vrai ! Trowa… gémit Duo en se tournant vers ce dernier pour y trouver du réconfort.

Celui-ci l'accueillit contre lui en l'entourant d'un bras tandis que l'américain enfouit son visage caché de ses mains contre son épaule.

-Vous êtes sure de ce que vous avez vu, madame ? demanda-t-il pour être certain… Et se rassurer.

-Ma foi, ma vue à beau me jouer des tours, c'est bien ce que j'ai vu. Pas vrai Sarah ?

-Oui, nous vous avons entendu parler de filles de 5 et 7 ans, l'une aux cheveux clairs en robe brune et l'autre brune en jeans… Ou plutôt salopette non? demanda la jeune femme.

Trowa hocha la tête.

-Et bien nous les avons bien vu partir avec cet homme, j'en suis persuadée… Je… Oh je suis tellement désolée ! Pourvu que ce soit un malentendu!

Duo lacha un sanglot et le français l'entoura cette fois de ses deux bras en resserrant son étreinte sous le regard désolé et triste des deux femmes. Quatre et Sally arrivèrent au tournant et virent la scène.

-Que c'est t-il se passé? demanda Sally en courant vers eux.

Quatre ,lui, ne bougea pas… Il avait bien deviné le probléme.

_Aloooooooooooooooors? (PUB:Skyblog: fanfic-gundam)_


	2. Boys don't cry

**Auteur:**Kitty-kyu

**Béta:** Nini mousse

**Couples:** 1x2,3x4 et 5xSally

**Disclaimers:** Les gamines sont A MOI!

_Kelly: Papaaaa j'ai peuuuuuuuuur_

_Albane: Elle fait peur la madame._

_Duo: Nan mais c'est normal... Le cas contraire m'aurait étonné avec c'est air de folle--"_

pffff n'importe quoi, ils sont tous contre moi... (Comme le dit si bien mon ami Corneille) Je suis seul au monde!

**Hommage à tous ces gosses qui sont victime de la perversité humaine.**

**Chapitre 2: Boys don't cry**

-Sally va prevenir les agents de sécurité que deux petites filles ont disparu avec un homme au long manteau. Décris-leur les gamines, dit calmement Trowa en se tounant vers elle.

-Quoi ? Vous les avez vu ?

-Nous oui, dit timidement la femme âgée de la cinquantaine.

-Heu… Je…

La chinoise restait sur place, dévisageant tour à tour les deux garçons puis les deux femmes.

-Sally ! S'il te plait ! insista le français.

-Oui oui ! J'y court !

Quand elle se fut éloignée, le brun lâcha Duo pour s'approcher de son amant.

-Elles sont parties avec un homme que ces dames ont vu, lui dit-il.

Le blond le regarda dans les yeux un bon moment. C'était une blague ? Pourvu que ça en soit une… Il ne serait pas en colère… Plutot soulagé… Mais le regard insistant de Trowa était bel et bien sérieux. Quatre lâcha un sanglot mais se retint de verser une larme. Il poussa Trowa pour qu'iI s'écarte de son chemin et partit à la recherche de sa fille.

-Quatre! appela Duo en lui courant après.

Trowa ne les suivit pas. Il demanda les coordonnées des deux femmes pour les recontacter afin de témoigner si les fillettes n'étaient pas retrouvé dans le parc et qu'une enquête devrait être lancé.

Elle lui firent milles excuses pour ne pas avoir réagi au bon moment. Elles lui promirent de témoigner du mieux qu'elles pourraient en espérant qu'elles n'auraient pas besoin d'en arriver là et que les deux bouts d'choux seraient dans leur lit ce soir. Elles promirent de chercher dans le parc et de prévenir la sécurité.

Entre promesses et paroles, le français ne cessait de les remercier maladroitement car il venait de perdre celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille. Il s'en rendit compte petit à petit, quand les questions commencèrent à se bousculer. Il abandonna les dames pour chercher Heero et faire scandale auprès du dirigeant du parc… Bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

-KELLY! ALBANE! Où êtes vous ? …

Plus il criait sans réponse en retour, plus son coeur se serrait. C'était comme si on lui enfonçait un couteau dans le ventre. Enlevez-y la douleur et laissez-y la sensation d'une lame tournant dans l'estomac. (Avec une petite pincée de sel XD et c'est prêt! ) Ses poumons s'enflammaient et sa respiration devint saccadée.

La panique, celle qui nous ronge après que la peur ne soit passé ou avant qu'elle n'arrive, l'envahissait.

Il sentait de moins en moins sa présence, plus il se rendait compte,plus elle s'éloignait.

-Kelly! Albane!

-Quatre, attends-moi!

Duo courait après lui, le blond cherchait après les gamines.

-Ça sert à rien Quatre… Elles ne répondront pas… soupira le natté en tirant l'arabe par le bras pour l'empêcher de continuer de marcher.

-Qu'est ce que t'en sait ? lança le blond avec de la panique dans sa voix.

-J'en sais rien mais je crois qu'on devrait plutôt se regrouper…

-Mais et si elles sont encore dans le parc?

-Je… Je sais pas quoi faire Quatre…Que veux-tu qu'on fasse alors ? Dis le moi !

-…

Quatre s'assit sur le petit bord entourant des plantes et cacha son visage entre ses mains, sanglotant de plus belle en appelant toujours le petit bonheur de sa vie agé de 7 ans entre respirations. Duo resta planté là, ne sachant quoi faire. Il serra les poings et lança un juron avant de se mettre à genoux devant le blond.

Les passants regardaient les deux garçons bouleversés d'un air curieux tout en continuant leur chemin. Certains les avaient reconnus lorqu'ils étaient venus leur demander si ils n'avaient pas vu deux enfants. Ils ne leur fallut pas d'explications pour comprendre le drame en voyant l'expression des deux pères.

-Viens, on va chercher. Tu as raison, il faut pas baisser les bras, dit le châtain en le tirant gentiment par le pull.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'entrée et la sortie de Walibi étaient surveillées par des gardes. Surtout la sortie. L'alerte avait était lançé et les agents de sécurité surveillaient. La police était sur place. Heero, Trowa et Wufei leur avaient expliqué la situation. Ils avaient beau chercher dans tout les coins du parc, c'était maintenant l'heure de fermeture et toujours aucune nouvelle des "princesses".

Les heures passées et il était assez tard ou assez tôt pour être deja le lendemain.

-Nous sommes désolés, rentrez chez vous messieurs. Nous lançons l'enquête, des agents cherchent dans les alentours, dit un policier en s'approchant des parents dans une salle privée du parc.

-Mais… commença Quatre les yeux rougis par les larmes.

-On ne peut faire quelque chose? le coupa Heero qui ne savait décidement pas rester sur place.

-Non, reposez vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous avons l'affaire en mains. Venez au bureau de police tout à l'heure, en début d'aprés midi au plus tard. Voici l'adresse. Et prenez une photo des enfants avec vous pour les affiches. Nous devons prévenir au plus vite les alentours.

Quatre prit le papier que lui tendit le policier d'une main tremblante.

-Je… Je suis désolé, dit le policier, culpabilisant de ne pas pouvoir faire plus, en partant vers sa voiture.

Les parents allèrent au parking.

-Heero, je veux pas rentrer. Si on allait au bureau de police attendre des nouvelles ?

-Ça ne sert à rien chéri. On leur sera inutile, ils savent déja tout ce que nous savons.

-Vous voulez venir à la maison ? Rester ensembles nous aidera déjà à supporter…

-Merci Quatre, t'es un ange, mais je prefère rentrer chez nous. On ne sait jamais si Albane retrouve la maison…

-Duo, c'est pas un chien, je crois pas que… Non rien, oublies, rajouta le japonais en voyant les larmes monter au yeux du natté.

Chacun regagna sa voiture.

Il y eu un moment de silence dans celle de Heero et Duo.

Le natté regarda à ses pieds et trouva dans la pénombre une peluche en forme de loup. Il se pencha pour la prendre, Heero jeta un regard sur la trouvaille. Celui-ci sentit sa gorge se nouer et il retint son envie de pleurer devant son mari qui une fois de plus avait les larmes qui perlaient le long de ses joues.

-Dis moi que c'est un cauchemar, murmura-t-il.

-Désolé mon amour… Ne t'inquiètes pas. Albane n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Si elle est vraiment entre les mains d'un inconnu avant même qu'il ne lui ai fait quelque chose il en aura marre de ses caprices, sourit Heero pour le rassurer. Un sourire forcé.

Duo répondit d'un triste sourire. Il serra un peu plus le jouet contre lui et posa sa tête contre la vitre en regardant la route.

Quatre ne voulait pas conduire, alors ce fut le brun qui prit le volant.

-Ça va ? demanda celui-ci.

-… heu…Non.

- C'est une fille intelligente. Quoi qu'il arrive on la retrouvera avec plus de peur que de mal.

-J'espère… J'ai si peur pour elle. Qui c'est où elle est en ce moment ou ce qu'elle fait ?

-… Ne pleure pas chéri, dit aussitot celui à la mèche en voyant son amour pleurer à nouveau.

-Désolé… J'dois être pitoyable.

-Non, c'est ta fille, c'est normal… Et c'est aussi la mienne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez eux.

Duo ouvrit la porte de leur maison sans attendre Heero. Celui-ci gara la voiture dans le garage, il traina dans la voiture une fois la tâche effectuée quand un cri de son mari le sortit de ses pensées.

Il sortit de la voiture si précipitamment qu'il trébucha sur le bord de l'entrée (ou la sortie dans ce cas là) de la voiture mais se releva et rentra dans la maison.

-Duo ! …

-Pfffff ...Ce clebs, il est toujours dans mes pattes, j'ai manqué de me péter la gueule … Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? dit le natté en voyant la tête de son mari.

Il était à genoux par terre devant leur berger allemand tout joyeux de retrouver ses maîtres. Le chien sauta sur le japonais qui le caressa amicalement, puis il se mit devant la porte semblant attendre.

-Ça sert à rien Blaky, Albane n'est pas là, soupira Duo, sachant très bien que le chien ne pourrait comprendre ce qu'il disait (Ben oui, malgré tout aller savoir pourquoi les humains parlent aux animaux).

Il partit se réfugier dans le salon alors que Heero resta là…Planté devant la porte, le chien à ses pieds couinant, les oreilles baissés. Ses sourcils se plissèrent et ses yeux se mouillèrent. Il lâcha une petit plainte et fondit en larmes. Son regard brouillé par l'eau se tourna sur une photo posée sur un meuble prés de l'entrée. Une photo où posait sa petite fille et son mari, tous les deux souriant sous les rayons du soleil dans un petit parc. Elle n'avait que 3 ans à l'époque. Maintenant à peine 5 ans et elle n'était déja plus en sécurité, mais où allait le monde ?

-Heero tu…

Duo coupa sa question sans importance en voyant l'état de son amant. Il s'approcha de lui et doucement posa ses bras autour de son cou et appuya sa main contre le haut de sa chevelure pour le faire pencher vers l'avant et l'inviter à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Heero avait le visage enfoui dans son cou qu'il mouillait de ses larmes et Duo reposa sa tête contre celle du brun, le regard perdu à travers la porte ouverte fixant la rue déserte. Espérant au fond de lui, même si c'était irréaliste, qu'une petite fille aux courts cheveux bruns foncés parsemés de mèches d'or légèrement ondulées aux pointes, des yeux plein de vie pétillant d'une couleur mauve et un petit visage tout rond courre maladroitement vers la maison en criant après ses parents.


End file.
